


To Believe

by Grievous_Girl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abuse, BATIM, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gore, I just gotta warn you that sammy gets really fucked up later on, OC, Pedophilia, Samara - Freeform, bendy - Freeform, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy is a good boy; he's not the one doing the abuse, child oc, graphic content, joey drew - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievous_Girl/pseuds/Grievous_Girl
Summary: "Joey’s plan was becoming more complicated than it needed to be. He had merely planned for the cartoons to experience an illusion of living, not actually living. He had created life three times, and each time the creations seemed more human than the next. With a human mind came human troubles, opinions, and desires. His tools to immortality had to be sated."When Joey Drew has trouble convincing Bendy to accept his philosophy, he seeks out a tool to help shape Bendy to what Joey really wants from his inky creation. Joey finds Samara, a blind orphan who wants a family, and Bendy and her are instantly drawn together. Bendy seeks to make a friend and find his place in the world, half excited for this new outlook on life and half afraid that Samara might just prove Joey's point true.WARNING: There will be many dark scenes in this work that deal with abuse, manipulation, death, and pedophilia. And yes, Samara and Bendy are shipped, but I headcanon that Bendy is about 14 years old mentality and emotionally and Samara is 12; It is a non-sexual relationship. If you are drawn to be triggered by such things, do not read this fan-fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Joey’s plan was becoming more complicated than it needed to be. He had merely planned for the cartoons to experience an illusion of living, not actually _living_. He had created life three times, and each time the creations seemed more _human_ than the next. With a human mind came human troubles, opinions, and desires. His tools to immortality had to be sated. 

Boris was the recent child to be born of the machine, only a few months old now, and so very curious about the world. Kind to everyone and the stains of greed hadn’t stained the wolf. It helped that Boris only had the social understandings of an eight year old; easy to control and easy to manipulate. The middle child was Alice Angel. The girl, although she looked like a woman, was a bit more wiry then Joey wanted; seeming to be born of venom rather than ink. He took her bad attitude as simply being the second born, rather than being first. 

And then there was Joey’s poster child, his magnum opus. Bendy.

Bendy although only being five years old physically had the mental capacity of an adult; as if born spiteful and sceptical from the first drop. Joey had to assume Bendy bore this emotions because of the animator’s feelings at the time towards Henry. Henry, that fool, turned all of this away. And for what? A nice pair of legs and decent face? Joey would make sure Bendy would never go away. 

Bendy was more independent than Boris and Alice, and a lot more vocal in how the cartoons were produced; more of a hobby then an actual job. Joey hadn’t made Bendy to take the show to seriously, but as long as it kept the demon close and complacent . . .then Joey could have more time to change Bendy’s mind about his fate. However, the freetime was a double edged sword. 

Bendy was given lots of time to think about what it meant to be alive and what it mean to be a person, and after reading history books and hearing about wars where man killed man . . . Bendy knew the world Joey wanted him to save would hate him. Bendy could hear their words in his sleep - Demon. Monster. Abomination. These thoughts started to build up a resentment inside of the cartoon to a world he never meet.

This was not what Joey wanted. If he was going to have Bendy save them all, and to have his creation’s very real emotions willingly bend to his request, Joey had to give Bendy an example. Someone who was worth saving. Joey had found her in a local orphanage. Female, small, thin, and submissive. She would be the perfect tool for the job. She would be the pen that would help Bendy’s ink flow onto the pages of life. 

Yes, Joey Drew was very happy in this new plan.

**. . .**

Another day, another dollar. That’s what Bendy told himself as he got out of bed.

 _'Well, that’d be if I eva’ get a cent from the royalties from the dang show.'_ Bendy thought as he huffed on his shoes over his hooves. Once on, he did a little tap for warm up. Clicky click! Clicky Click! Click-Click-Click! “Still got it!” 

The toon giggled to himself and walked over to the step stool. With a scoot of wood on wood, Bendy got the stool over to the sink and stood up on it; looking over his reflection in the mirror. He never had form before being pumped out of that machine, and even years later he looked at himself in the mirror with a bit of wonder. Form, shape, texture, surface. The darkness never gave any of those . . . 

“Well hey there handsome!” Bendy waved his taloned fingers at himself, humming out a tune as he reshinned the ink in his eyes and slipped on his white gloves. Handsome? Hardly. People in the studio used the term cute or friendly. He hated it. Sometimes Bendy would practice the same old smile Drew liked, but mostly he made different expressions to try. Today was sadness. Bendy sort of lost track of how many different sorts of frowns he could do now. There were the real ones and then the ones Bendy was made to wear for the show. He liked the real ones more.

With a sigh Bendy hopped off the stool and began to walk down the hall to find something to do. Maybe he could bother Shawn today, get some payback for painting his smiles all wrong.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, in the music department, Joey’s new ward was settling into her job. How long had it been since she was brought here? Two weeks maybe? The days went by in blurs at the orphanage and the effect seemed to follow her here to. Samara didn’t mind to much though, knowing where she was.

Really, in all possibilities for her life, this was something of a dream! Fostered by _the_ Joey Drew! She was so lucky and so very grateful. He even let her work on the show . . . in a way. She was a very good listener. 

She had meet Sammy Lawrence once before today and he seemed . . . quiet, for someone who worked with sound. Soft. Samara wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Tom Lee at the orphanage was quiet and she was told once he ripped the wings off butterflies. Tom Lee had no chance to be adopted if he kept acting weird. 

Sammy lead Samara down to the studio to listen, sitting quietly with herself as she waited for the real to start up. As Sammy worked, she could hear other voice not to far away. Some foreigner and another guy. 

“That’s her? The um-” The first voice was bit hesitant. 

“Yeah, that’s her.” The second voice was the Foreigner. Irish? Or Scottish? Samara had never heard that sort of voice before to know the difference. 

“Odd little thing, isn’t she?” Odd? Samara was not odd! She glared at nothing. 

“SH! She might hear you!” 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” If adults only knew how much Samara could hear and knew. “So, you know what Joey hopes to accomplish by going this?” 

“Beats me.” Samara took in a little breath waiting. Here it came. “Cartoons aren't made for her _kind_ of kid.”

If adults only knew . . .

**. . .**

Heh, pranking Susie was fun! Bendy had replaced her rouge with brick dust and hid behind her couch as she got ready for the day. When her blush came out shit brown she screamed. Oh man, the look on her face!

Bendy was happily making his way down the hall, a song in his throat that he kept in time with his footsteps, when the voice of Joey called out to him. 

“Bendy, come with me please.” Joey Drew. His limp had gotten worse recently and Bendy could see how hard his hand depended on the cane. Bendy may not like his _father_ , but he could still pity the man. 

Drew lead Bendy to sit in the viewing area above the orchestra's room, another step stool waiting for the toon to jump up on. 

“Have a look down there.” Joey nodded down to two figures. One Bendy knew, Sammy the creep, and the other . . .

Sammy stood beside the dark haired girl, sheet music in his hand. “Today Bendy and Boris are going to meet a new friend today.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded again; her voice was so small. 

Sammy looked up to Joey to play the real, the music kicking in through the speakers and the most recent cartoon playing on the screen on the other side of the room.

Bendy frowned. “A Kid? What gives Joey? I’ve seen kids before.”

“Not like this one though.”

“Stop being cryptic, old man. I have stuff to do today!” That was half a lie. Really, Bendy didn’t have much to do when not setting up in front of the cameras to move. Anything he did on his off time was all optional. 

“Very well.” Joey began with a little sigh. “I know you still refused the idea of you divinity.” Bendy kept his eyes down on the child as Joey spoke. “You find it hard that a person could ever think you are more than a moving image. Let alone the god to set all of humanity free from the curse of mortality.”

 _'Funny how you mention to leave out being a god you made, old man.'_ Bendy commented in his mind. 

“Well today . . . I have brought you your first believer.”

Bendy didn’t like the tone in which Joey said that. The demon glared over at his creator, the red iris inside glowing ever so. **“A little girl? Wow Drew, you’re far more fucked up then I pegged ya for.”**

“Not like that, you little-!” Joey grumbled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Bendy knew that’s not what Joey meant, but something spitefully inside of Bendy couldn’t stop that itch at the back of his head. Someone like Joey always had ulterior motives to something. Bendy just liked to remind Joey that he knew exactly what was in the human’s heart. 

“So, how did it sound?” When the music and cartoon were over, Sammy leaned down to the girl and asked a soft question to her.

Bendy snapped his gaze back to the creep, then down to the kid. _'Sound? Sound?!'_ Bendy growled at the stupid question. Shouldn’t Sammy be asking how the cartoon looked? That’s what kids did, right? They watched the cartoon. It was the adults job to make sure it sounded nice before the kids saw it. _'I swear if Sammy get’s all we-'_

“It’s perfect.” even though all Bendy saw the back of her head, he could see in her tone what expression she held. The bittersweet joy was in her pitch. 

_'Oh . . .'_

Bendy got it. The Demon looked down at the girl and Sammy as they left, even longer at the little chair she sat at.

Joey tilted his head. “Bendy? . . . B-”

Bendy turned his head away to hide his face, speaking almost uncomfortably. “Tomorrow. Can I see her tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Joey gave a little bow of his head, working to hide the growing, shadowed smirk on his lips.

**. . .**

Tomorrow became today, with Bendy and the girl sitting across from one another in Joey’s office. He found it a bit weird that she lived at the studio, then again Joey lived at the studio so the kid had to live where their guardian lived.

Bendy was slumped in his chair, sort of waiting out the time between the girl’s breathing to find the words. He could hear the muffled talking of the two adults outside of the office, but he couldn’t quite hear what was said.

Sammy peeped up, his slick curiosity peeking. “Sir, are you sure about this? This sheep is-”

“I’m sure. Don’t question me again, Mr Lawrence.” 

“F-Forgive me Sir . . .”

Joey always did have a knack of shutting people down. Something in his voice.

“What do you think our Lord will do with her?”

Joey moved his other hand to join the first on the hilt of his cane, worn hands writhing ever so at the wood handle. “For the moment, I think he is merely curious. I have given him this little pleasure.” The older man bowed his head some, looking to his twisted leg. “ It should hopefully pay off in the end.” 

Well, whatever they are talking about, it had to deal with Bendy and the girl. The demon could make out some of the words, mostly his own name but little else. Bendy smiled as he talked. “So Kid, I hear ya’s a big fan?”

“Yes Sir. I love the show.” She didn’t smile back. 

“Ya got a fave’ toon?” He tried to make his voice a little excited, to see if he could draw her out more from that shell. 

“Bendy, Sir.” There, a little grin spread over mauve lips. 

Heh, ya got good taste, Kid!” _'Take that Alice!'_ Bendy couldn't help but gloat ever so.

“I like it when he dances.” Bendy went still as she spoke more, listening intently. “The little taps of his shoes, the beat makes me wanna dance to.” As she went on, Bendy wish he was an asshole enough to stop her. “But I’ve been told by doctors that dancing isn’t good for my health.”

The poor kid. Bendy felt raw emotion boil up from his nonexistent stomach. It was unpleasant at best. Bendy grimmanced and rubbed his head, trying to be rid of it. With a sight Bendy went on. “I gotta ask ya something’.”

“Sir?” Her voice was so sweet.

“I gotta ask ya . . . “ Bendy looked back to her, leaning up in his chair ever so. “How can ya be a fan of the show, be a fan of Bendy and his dancin’ if . . .”

 _'Say it Bendy.'_ By the look on her face he knew that she knew it was coming. He had to wonder how many times she’d been asked this already - and now Bendy was just part of that annoying statistic. 

“If ya can’t even _see_ him?”

She smirked playfully, blushing ever so from mild embarrassment. “That’s sort of an off question to ask a _blind_ girl, Sir.” No one liked to be put on the spot. 

“ERM-!! Y-Yeah, it sort of is, ain’t it?” _'Good job, Bendy.'_ He knew it was coming but he still had to internally criticize himself. He could feel the ink welling up at his face, hueing him with a grey blush.

“What’d you say your name was again, Mr-?” 

“Oh . . . um, I never-” He never actually told her his name. He wasn’t supposed to. Being blind helped the lie, and seeing as how he never spoke in the show she’d not know it was _the_ Bendy she was actually talking to. 

_'Joey will hang me out to dry if I tell her who I am!'_

“I-um”

_'Come on Bendy! THINK!!'_

It came to him with a little pop and Bendy added a charm to his voice. ‘Heh, call me Ben. No “Mr” or “Sir” needed.”

She gave a single, gaspy laugh. “Ben? He, a few more letters and you’ll have the same name as Bendy.”

“Yeeeeah, ha! It’s um short for Benjamin.” Bendy mentally patted his back.

“Well Ben, would you mind if I ask you a few questions before I answer yours?” 

“Ask away, Kid.”

“Samara.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Samara.” 

“Oh, uh okay.” It was a pretty name, not something Bendy’s ever heard before. But there were so many S names already in the studio - Sammy, Suzie, Shawn, and now Samara. They could form an S cult at this rate.

“Ben, can you see air?”

“No.”

“Yet you feel it when you breath, right?”

Ah, Bendy could see where this was going. Maybe. She might pull a fast one on him. “Yes?” _'Well if I had any lungs to breathe . . .'_

“Keeping that in mind, do you think I need to _see_ Bendy to enjoy him?” Samara lowered her head ever so in thought. Bendy himself was almost in a trance, digesting her words carefully. “To believe he’s really there? The answer is no. I don’t need to see Bendy to know the joy he gives me; or gives many others. I have faith, _I believe_ , that he’s there.”

The trance was snapped at that. “You . . . you believe in me?” Bendy could feel his ink stir in his eyes, as if they were trying to absorb the invisible conversation floating between demon and child; catching the light with pops of twinkle. 

“Believe in you?” Samara did that playful smirk once more, tilting her head into the question.

“Uh-! I-what I meant was-uhhh . . . !”

_'Joey’s gonna erase me! Crap, crap, CRAP!!'_

“What I-uh!” Why was he so nervous? He was a demon, for ink’s sake! And yet he was getting unnerved by a little girl! Maybe because . . . actually it was because she was the first person outside of the studio's crew that he’d meet. Someone who only knew him in the now, not before; no opinion formed of the person behind the cartoon; of the _real_ Bendy.

“Hehehehehe . . . What I meant was, yeah ya kinda do believe in _“me”_.” Bendy shrugged, sweating ink in a bout of anxiety. “All that dancin’ ya hear? That’d be me! 

Samara sat up straight at that, head coming to sit center once more. 

_'By all that is unholy, please let her believe that!!'_

“I’m the one that makes that little dancin’ devil boogy! HA!”

 _'Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please. FuckfuckFUCK!'_

If Drew’s big secret got out before it was time-

Samara smiled warmly, her entire face glowing with joy. “Y-You mean you’re the tap dancer they record?” 

'Oh thank fuck, she believed it!' Bendy could have nearly fallen out of his chair at that. Close one. 

“Y-Yep! That’s me.” Bendy cleared his throat and began to say something, but he was stopped by Samara’s eagerness. 

“W-Watch this Ben!” She scooted forward out of her chair a bit, her feet meeting the floor and . . . she began to perfectly tap dance out one of the routines Bendy had performed. Bendy couldn’t take his eyes off her feet, his tail shifting behind him to keep time like a metronome. Wow, she was actually fairly good! Color Bendy impressed. 

With a small “Heh”, Bendy pulled himself and his chair to her side and then stood beside her, tapping out the routine with her. They kept perfectly in sync, both smiling wide and chuckling at the shared passion.

Joey and Sammy could hear the dancing from inside, and both men looked over to the fog class to see the fuzzy outlines of Samara and Bendy. 

“He’s . . .dancing with her.”

“I can hear that, Mr Lawrence.” 

“What does it mean?” Sammy looked back to Joey, cowering somewhat as his boss rose from the chair.

“It means,” Joey smiled with a darkness spreading over his once handsome face. “We have our in . . .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joey’s plan was becoming more complicated than it needed to be. He had merely planned for the cartoons to experience an illusion of living, not actually living. He had created life three times, and each time the creations seemed more human than the next. With a human mind came human troubles, opinions, and desires. His tools to immortality had to be sated."
> 
> When Joey Drew has trouble convincing Bendy to accept his philosophy, he seeks out a tool to help shape Bendy to what Joey really wants from his inky creation. Joey finds Samara, a blind orphan who wants a family, and Bendy and her are instantly drawn together. Bendy seeks to make a friend and find his place in the world, half excited for this new outlook on life and half afraid that Samara might just prove Joey's point true.
> 
> WARNING: There will be many dark scenes in this work that deal with abuse, manipulation, death, and pedophilia. And yes, Samara and Bendy are shipped, but I headcanon that Bendy is about 14 years old mentality and emotionally and Samara is 12; It is a non-sexual relationship. If you are drawn to be triggered by such things, do not read this fan-fiction.

 

Bendy had no idea what Joey was up to, or well . . . he had an idea but it was super vague. Joey was a man who had selfish goals, Bendy could see right through that  _ holy-than-thou  _ attitude. Joey played Saint, but Bendy knew Joey was more demon them himself. So when Joey had brought home an orphan, took her as his ward, Bendy looked at every angle to try and see through the charitable facade. No way Joey cared for the kid, no way did he have her best intentions in mind.

 

And maybe that’s what drew Bendy closer to her, to Samara. Besides her naive and innocent nature, she was kind and happy; overflowing with positivity. Her blindness never seemed to hold her back and Bendy admired that - to be your own person when you have a  _ detriment  _ to your being. He saw something of himself in her . . . not that he was comparing being blind to being a inky demon thing, but they were both people who had something different about them. So different that, in normal society, it would make them outcasts. 

 

Samara was a tester for the sounds of the show, making sure things flowed soundly for audiences. Part of making a good animation was making sure you had good music and sound effects. She worked close with Sammy Lawrence, something Bendy didn’t much care for, but she was good at her job.

 

Speaking of Sammy, Bendy wanted nothing more then to sew his mouth shut. Sammy was even more bible thumping of Bendy’s “divinity” then Drew. No matter what Bendy said, to get Sammy to stop, the human always addressed Bendy as “My Lord”. And his candace was always so religiously pumped up it just . . . ugh. It made Bendy’s skin crawl. Sammy only saw Bendy as a god, not as a person.

 

That’s something else Bendy liked about Samara - she treated Bendy like a person. Well . . . that was because she didn't know what he really was. Not yet, maybe not ever. Part of her belving Bendy the cartoon was real was to leave him as that, a cartoon. But  _ Ben _ , Benjamin, he could be real to her. 

 

Drew never left the studio these days, so that meant Samara didn’t leave either. They both lived there. Drew had his office to sleep and live in, while Samara was given a old office to use. Henry’s office. The desk had been cleared out and replaced with a little bed, a little cabinet, a small stool, and all the Bendy plushes she could ever want. 

 

He recalled the first time she got to hold one of the little Bendys . . . 

  
**. . .**  
  


_ Samara held out her hands to Bendy, waiting for the “new product” to test out. He smirked faintly and placed the toy in her hands, waiting for her reaction as she felt up and down the doll. _

 

_ When she realized what it was, her expression changed from curiosity to awe. “It’s . . . It’s a doll!” _

 

_ “Right-o kid-o~” Bendy winked, even though Samara couldn’t see it. “Care to guess who it’s of?” _

 

_ Samara nods and goes about feeling the plush in more detail, running her slim fingers over the tips of his horns, the fat belly of his body, and then flip-flopping the limbs. She frowned in thought. “It . . . feels kinda like a cat. But no tail.” _

 

_ “Yeah . . .” Bendy looked over to his shoulder, looking at his own spade-tipped tail. They had to leave it out of the show and merchandise, but he most certainly had a tail.  _

 

_ “It’s . . . not Boris? Boris is a wolf, right?” Samara turned the toy over and over again in her hands, speaking out loud to herself. “I’d expect a wolf doll to have a muzzle . . . is . . .is it Bendy?” _

 

_ “Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!” Bendy chuckled softly, then his expression melting into something a bit more serious. “What . . . do you think of him now?” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Samra held the Bendy doll to her tummy, playing with his arms some more. _

 

_ “Now that your holding him, holding Bendy, what do you think of him?” _

 

_ There was a silence between demon and child for a bit and that made Bendy a bit nervous . . . but after a bit Samara smiled. “I think they should give him a tail with a pointy end.” _

 

_ “That’s what I’ve been saying!!” Bendy cracked a huge smile, his tail wagging back and forth with glee. _

**. . .**  
  


Bendy walked down to Samara’s room, coming to the hallway before the door, but paused as Sammy Lawrence came out from her door. Bendy scowled and hid in the shadows, watching for a bit as Sammy closed the door after him and left. Fucking creep. What was he doing in Samara’s room?

 

Bendy came out of the shadows and to the door, knocking softly. “Samara?”

 

“Come in.”

 

Bendy opened the door to see Samara sitting on her bed, holding sheet music in her hands . . . transcribed with a braille option. She turned her head to the sound of the creaking wood, smiling faintly. “Hi Ben.”

 

“Hey.” Bendy looked about the room ever so, making sure everything was in its proper place. No doubt Sammy was just dropping off the next episode’s music so Samara could do some reading before hand, but something in Bendy just . . . didn’t trust Sammy. Like Joey, he always had a hidden motivation for everything. “You uh . . . you okay in here?”

 

“Yes. Mr Lawrence just came by.” She held up the sheet music ever so, holding that warm smile of hers. 

 

“Ah, good, good . . .” Bendy let the bad feelings slide away with a change of topic. “Wanna go for a walk?”

 

“Sure!” She set the sheet music aside and stood up from her bed, moving over to Bendy. 

 

They would walk often, one of the few things they did together. Sometimes they would talk about the show, about music and dancing, or silly little things like how to describe colors to Samara. The only color they made headway with was blue and a cube of ice. 

 

“Ben, are you . . . are you a little person?” Samara asked with a bit of hesitation. 

 

“Huh?” Bendy blinked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Like, are you very short?” Samara blushed at the question. “M-Most adults I talk to are up here.” She motions her head to be as high above her head as she could get. “But your voice comes from down here.” And then that hand goes way down to Bendy’s height.

 

_ Uh oh . . . _

 

“I um . . .”

 

_ Come on Bendy, you got this.  _

 

“I uuhhh . . .” Bendy cleared his throat. “I’m the best example of why kids should drink their milk.”

 

“Huh?” Now it was Samara’s turn to tilt her head. 

 

Bendy smiled wide. “I didn’t drink my milk as a kid so my bones didn’t grow big and strong. Cause of that, I’m a shorty.”

 

That got Samara to chuckle . . . and to take drinking her milk a bit more seriously. 

 

As the pair walked they approached an area that technically neither of them were supposed to be . . .the Ink Machine. Bendy couldn’t help but scowl at the instrument of . . . creation? Torture? To be pulled from the darkness then through it’s ink filled pipes, and then shat into the world like . . . like a . . . thinking about the experience made Bendy growl faintly with disgust.  _ Damn that Drew. _

 

“Are you okay?” Samara asked Bendy softly. “When you make that noise, it means your upset.”

 

“Are . . . are you keeping note of my noises?”

 

“It’s one of the few things I can use to interact with the world.” Samara smiled a bit sadly. “For example, Mr Drew has this tick where he taps his fingers on his cane when he gets really irritated.” Samara moves to mimic holding a cane, moving her fingers in a tapping pattern.

 

_ Clever girl. _ Bendy smiled ever so, happy that Samara was distracting him away from his upset with this topic; weather she knew it or not.  “What other noises do I make?”

 

Her sad smile transformed some, glowing from the inside. “When you eat something really good, you hum out a little tune. So I know you’re happy.”

 

“And when I don’t like something I’ve eaten?”

 

Samra smirked and made a gag noise, making herself and Bendy laugh. But the fact she could categorize people’s noises to fit their moods was impressive to Bendy. Surely other blind people had their own little tricks to feel out the world, but this was the first time Bendy had seen them in action. 

 

They turned away from the Ink Machine to walk down a corridor lined with offices, the scribbling and working of animators filling the air. Everyone in the studio had been told to keep their mouths shut about what Bendy was, especially when Samara was about, so they all just kept their backs to the demon and girl as they walked by; not even wanting to tempt fate with looking at the pair. 

 

“I like this hall.” Samara said a whisper, as if not to disrupt the chorus of drawing and pen markings. “You can feel the creativity here, like the heartbeat of the show.” 

 

Bendy looked about, seeing one of the pipes nearby carrying ink to other locations of the studio, his tail leaning over to tap it faintly. “And the veins leading to the rest of the body.” Samara reached out to the tapping to feel the pipe herself. In this analogy, it was easy to say that the heart of it all was the ink machine. A festering, pumping, wound of a heart . . . 

 

“I wonder what the people are then. Like, are we the bones?”

 

“If we are bones, then I’m the funny bone.” 

 

“Does that make Mr Drew the brain and Mr Lawrence the wind pipes?”

 

Bendy winced slightly. “Yeeeah, I guess so . . .”

 

“ . . . What bone am I?” Samara and Bendy kept walking, leaving the hall of artists to venture aimlessly.  

 

“Hmm, what bone? What bone . . .” Bendy pondered over the question. If Bendy was honest with himself, he wasn't the funny bone. He was some knock-off, horribly made version of a soul. But Samara? She didn’t feel like a bone. She felt like . . . “Well Kid, I don’t think you’re a bone. I think you’re . . . heh, wow this is gonna be cheesy.”

 

“What?” Samara asked with a growing smile. “What am I?”

 

“ . . . You’re the faith.”

 

Samara’s smile faded slowly. “I . . .” She frowned. “ . . . I’m not sure that’s right. You don’t need faith to be a person; it’s not . . .”

 

“Not what?” Now Bendy was frowning, stepping close to Samara.

 

“ . . . It’s not important.” Bendy held his breath as he noticed her eyes . . . were open faintly. There under a dark lid, he could see a sliver of opal; a glazed over eye. It was an eairy mix of green and pink, almost echoing into each other with the faint traces of life. Samra’s expression was twisted into great pain and Bendy understood what she was getting at. Samara didn’t feel important . . . She didn’t feel . . .that she was worthy.

 

He wanted to hug her, to make her feel better. Bendy reached out a gloved hand to the girl, but stopped himself just before touching her. He couldn’t touch her, that was another rule set up by Joey. She’d feel an in-human lack of fingers and it would only bring up more questions. 

 

Bendy lowered his hand. “Yer . . . important to me, Samara.”

 

Her eyes closed and Samara looked to Bendy, smiling faintly. “Thanks Ben.”

 

He could still see the heavy sadness in her smile, which only caused the demon to frown more. “Yer . . . yer welcome, Kid.”

 

**. . .**

 

Bendy laid in his bed, thinking about nothing and yet everything at the same time. Boris in the bunk above him was snoring faintly, and if he looked to his right and across the room Bendy could see Alice cuddled into her blankets.

 

Alice, the jealous bitch, had tried to get at Samara a few times. She introduced herself as Alice’s Voice actress to Samara and just . . . she was just a menace; trying to make Bendy uncomfortable. She knew that Samara couldn’t know the cartoons were real, alive, but she had to try and pell back the edges of the facade. Alice had touched Samara’s hands, held them, and the expression on Samara’s face . . . flinched. No one was sure of Samara felt the wetness of the ink or counted the missing fingers, but that day it came close to something leaking out. Drew hadn’t been happy about that . . . 

 

With a sigh bendy got up from his bed and moved for his white gloves and, slipping them on before heading out into the nighttime studio. 

 

There were very few who stayed over to work, but there were a few. Bendy avoided them like the plague, making his way to Samara’s room. Once at her door he very gently cracked it open, looking inside to see the girl asleep soundly in her little bed. He sighed, feeling his anxiety settle down. 

 

Bendy entered her room and sat upon her stool, watching Samara sleep for a little while. She was . . . pretty. Cute felt to childish to call her. No, pretty was better. Bendy looked over to her mirror on the wall, seeing his own reflection; a bit intimidating in the darkness of her room. He reached up to touch his own face, round but still somehow dimensionless. His face wasn’t like Samara’s, not even like Boris or Alice. Boris had a nose that stuck out like a foot, and Alice pretty much had a human’s face structure. But Bendy? No.

 

All Bendy saw was some flat faced freak. 

 

Samra moved a bit in her sleep, causing Bendy to jump ever so.  _ Shit, is she awake?!  _ As she settled back down, just turning herself over, Bendy let out a careful sigh of relief. Wait a second . . . why would he be worried about being caught? Even if she sat up and looked about, she’d not be able to see anything. And as long as he kept perfectly still, not making a single noise, he’d not be found out. 

 

The idea sort of freaked out Bendy. Anyone could just spy on Samara if they wanted, and she’d be none the wiser. He glared, feeling a ping of anger come to his chest. No one was going to spy on Samara. “Not if I have anything to say about it . . .” Bendy spoke outloud softly, hopping off the stool and walking over to her bed; looking over the back of her hair. Such a deep brown color, almost as dark as his own ink.

 

“ . . .” Bendy blushed as he reached out to very tenderly feel at her hair. So soft. A lock of Samara’s hair rounded about one of his fingers . . . and then Bendy blinked back to realization. Oh crap! Bendy drew back his hand instantly, blushing deeper. What was he doing!? Ew! He was being more creepy then Sammy! “S-Stupid!” Bendy cursed himself and tapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, backing away from Samara’s bed. 

  
  
Bendy turned to leave, his tail flicking behind him in agitation of himself. He closed the door softly and slid down the wall there, sighing and rubbing his eyes. “Don’t be a creep Bendy! Fuck . . .” He pulled on his face with his hands, making his eyelids stretch as he let out a groan. He just wanted her to be safe, to be okay, to . . . to think better of herself. 

 

Bendy wanted Samara to like herself as much as she liked the show . . . as much as she liked Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading Chapter two! I hope you liked it <3
> 
> If you want to see Chapter one's comic, go here --> http://fav.me/dc1zkkd  
> And I made a comic Cub as well with some very talented people, and you can see that here --> https://youtu.be/h3ave_dJbOM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Bendy and the Ink Machine! I may have come into this fandom kinda late, but I'm coming in strong! <3 I'd love to hear back from you in the comments and hope you stick around for more!
> 
> I'm making this into a comic over on my DA page (http://fav.me/dc1zkkd) And I'm in the works of also turning this into a comic dub with some really great voice actors! AH SO MUCH TO DO!!


End file.
